Wonder Pets: Adventures In Zooville
Wonder Pets: Adventures in Care-a-Lot is the third animated Wonder Pets television series and is based on the movie Wonder Pets: Oopsy Does It!. Contentshide Summary Characters Locations Episodes Movies External Links Summary Edit Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot primary focuses on five Care Bears: Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, and new character Oopsy Bear. Unlike previous series, the Care Bears act like they are much younger. This was the first Care Bear's series to change the name "Tummy Symbols" to "Belly Badges." Most episodes focus on the bears living in Care-a-Lot and dealing with their antagonist, Grizzle. Later episodes re-introduce humans. Characters Edit Ep12AS15 The five core bears: Oopsy, Funshine, Share, Cheer, and Grumpy Bear. Main Characters Cheer Bear (Voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) is intelligent and tomboyish. She is the unofficial leader of the group and also appears to have a good deal of medical knowledge, as seen in the episodes Care-Ful Bear, Bubbles, and King Grumpy. Cheer has carnation pink fur and her belly badge is a rainbow. She also wears a rainbow hair bow. Funshine Bear (Voiced by Ian James Cortlett) is energetic and adventurous. He has yellow fur and his belly badge is a sun. He also wears a red cap. Share Bear (Voiced by Tracey Moore) is innocent and naive. She is a horticulturalist, and has a beautiful garden. She has lavender fur and her belly badge is two lollipops. Grumpy Bear (Voiced by Scott McNeil) is cynical but is great at problem solving. In most episodes, he usually invents or fixes something. He has light blue fur and his belly badge is a cloud. Oopsy Bear (Voiced by Ashleigh Ball) is clumsy and accident-prone. He has lime green fur. Oopsy Bear doesn't have a belly badge, but often draws one on in the shape of a shooting star. The Villains Grizzle (Voiced by Mark Oliver) is a small brown bear that usually wears a large metal suit. Sergeant Rocketbottom is one of Grizzle's robots. He is dressed like an army sergeant and often falls apart. UR-2 is another one of Grizzle's robot. He is dressed like a butler and is very snarky. Supporting Characters Amigo Bear (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) works at an ice cream cart, as seen in the episode Ice Creamed. He mostly speaks in English, but sometimes uses Spanish words. He has orange fur and his belly badge is an Aztec sun. Ep8BS7 Baby Tugs and Baby Hugs. Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear are two of the youngest Care Bear members. They live with Cheer, as seen in the episode Night Shift. Baby Hugs has light pink fur and her belly badge is a star coming out of a heart. Baby Tugs has light blue fur and his belly badge is a heart coming out of a star. He is usually seen carrying around a blanket. Bedtime Bear (Voiced by Richard Ian Cox) has aqua blue fur and his belly badge is a moon. He wears a purple and yellow striped nightcap and a pair a slippers. In most merchandise and in the 3D movies, his nightcap is instead blue. Best Friend Bear (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) had a cold in the episode Oopsy the Hero. She has orchid fur and her belly badge is a rainbow with a heart and a star. She wears a ponytail with a yellow hair tie. Champ Bear (Voiced by Kirby Morrow) has blue fur and his belly badge is a trophy. Friend Bear (Voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) has orange fur and her belly badge has two magenta flowers. She also wears a magenta flower on her head. Good Luck Bear (Voiced by Samuel Vincent) was shown playing with Funshine and Tendeheart in the episode Bubbles. He has dark green fur and his belly badge is a clover. Ep2AS3 Surprise Bear, Champ Bear, Funshine Bear, and Bedtime Bear as they appear in the series. Harmony Bear (Voiced by Andrea Libman) works at Sweetheart Shop and lives in a small cottage. She occasionally sings her lines. She has lavender colored fur and her belly badge is a flower with multi-colored petals. She wears a pink headband, although in most merchandise this headband is yellow. Laugh A Lot Bear (Voiced by Adrienne Carter) has orange fur and her belly badge is a smiling star surrounded by hearts. Love A Lot Bear (Voiced by Terri Hawkes) works at the Smart Heart Library, as seen in the episode Rainshine Meadows. She had the tendency of using the word "love" excessively. Love-a-Lot has deep pink fur and her belly badge is two intertwining hearts. She wears a hair clip and a purple scarf. Surprise Bear (Voiced by Kelly Sherdian) loves to jump out and surprise people. She has deep purple fur and her belly badge is a jack in the box. Tenderheart Bear (Voiced by Matt Hill) is a daredevil that is often seen playing with Funshine. He has deep orange fur and his belly badge is a heart. He wears a red heart-shaped backpack. Ep8BS8 True Heart is a reporter. True Heart Bear (Voiced by Stevie Vallance) is a reporter and works on the "Heroes of Care-a-Lot" website. She has light pastel pink fur and her belly badge is a heart within five triangles that make a star. She always wears her hair in a ponytail and sometimes carries a purple bag. Wingnut is a robot who lives with Oopsy. He speaks by making robotic noises that the bears can understand. Wish Bear (Voiced by Chiara Zanni) appears to take care of the stars, as in the episode Twinklet, Funshine says Wish Bear can bring lost baby stars back to Glitter City. She has light teal fur and her belly badge is a shooting star. She wears a star-shaped hair clip with tassels. Locations Edit Ep3AS1 Central Care-a-Lot as seen from above. Main Areas Central Care-a-Lot is where the Gathering Tree is, along with most of the houses and buildings. Grizzle's Lair is the floating fortress belonging to Grizzle. It's where Grizzle and his pet bird Mr. Beaks lives, along with all of his robots (except Wingnut). Waterfall Cloud is the Care Bear's favorite place to play. It has a waterfall, stream, and a large meadow called Cloud Hill. Cheer refers to the meadow by its name in the episode Cheer, There and Everywhere. Waterfall Cloud's name is mentioned first in Rainshine Meadows and then again in Gobblebugs. Houses and Buildings Care-a-lot Cafe is a cafe that is often seen in the background. It is mentioned by name in the episode Bad News. It is to the left of the Grocery Store, and to the right of the Sweetheart Shop. Cheer's House is pink with heart-shaped windows. It is to the left of Funshine's, and to the right of the Grocery Store. Ep2AS6 Share's house, Funshine's house, and Cheer's house. Funshine's Fun-House is colorful and has a slide. His house is to the left of Share's and the right of Cheer's. Grocery Store: Best Friend Bear can be seen working as a cashier here in Luck O' the Oopsy. This building is blue with pink hearts on it. It can be seen to the right of the Care-a-Lot Cafe, and to the left of Cheer's house. Grumpy's Garage/Shop is where Grumpy does all his work. It is attached to his house, which is mostly blue and has an umbrella over his front door. His house is to the right of Share's and to the Left of Oopsy's. Oopsy's upside-down House: Oopsy's house looks like a home that had been flipped over. He lives to the right of Grumpy's Garage/Shop, and to the left of Smart Heart's Library. Share's Garden: Share's best known for her garden. It's a popular place for the other Care Bears to hang out at, as seen in the episode Growing Pains. Her house is to the Left of Grumpy's and the right of Funshine's. Smart Heart Library: Love-a-Lot is shown working at the library in Rainshine Meadows and Flower Power. Good Luck is shown working at the library in Luck O' the Oopsy. This library is named after Smart Heart Bear, even though she doesn't appear in the series. It is located just to the right of Oopsy's house. Sweetheart Shop: Harmony Bear is seen running a candy shop in the episode Cheer, There and Everywhere. Share also appears to work here, as seen in the episodes Share and Share Alike and Harmony: Unplugged. The name of the parlor was eventually revealed in the episode Share and Share Alike. 1 Others Ep5AS6 Bedtime Bear's House. Bedtime Bear's House is seen in the episode Care-Ful Bear. His house is varying shades of blue and has a nightcap-like structure build over a tower on it. In the episode Belly Ball, Share is playing near the Gathering Tree when she kicks a ball through Bedtime's window. Bedtime's house is located in Waterfall Cloud, as seen in the episode Good Knight Bedtime. Best Friend Bear's House is seen in the episode Oopsy the Hero. Share runs past Cheer's house and then past Sweetheart Shop before arriving at Best Friend Bear's home. Despite this, it is never shown on the Central Care-a-Lot map. 2 Harmony's Cottage is seen in the episode Care-Ful Bear. Her house is small with flowers painted around the windows. It is never shown on the map of Central Care-a-Lot. 3 Love-a-Lot's House is shown in the episode Present and Accounted for. It is pink with heart-shaped windows. It is never shown on the map of Central Care-a-Lot. 4 Surprise Bear's House is seen in the episode Care-Ful Bear. Her house is two stores with a jack-in-the-box like structure on the top of it. It is never shown on the map of Central Care-a-Lot 5 Episodes Edit Season One "A Little Help / Tell-Tale Tummy" "Care-Ful Bear / Case of the Grumpies" "Ice Creamed / Heatwave" "Erased / Unbearable" "Belly Ball / Bubbles" "Cheer, There and Everywhere / Twinklet" "Growing Pains / King Grumpy" "Rainshine Meadows / Oopsy the Hero" "All You Need Is... / Gobblebugs" "Grizzle-ized / Share and Share Alike" "Dare Bears / Battle of the Bands" "Re-Booted / Flower Power" "Two of a Kind / Stand Up and Cheer" Season Two "Trueheart's Big Trip / Bumbleberry Jammed" "Desperately Seeking Mr. Beaks / Good Knight Bedtime" "Bumpity and Tweazle / Here Comes McKenna" "Surprise Day / Tempus Fugits" "Whose Friend is Who? / Present and Accounted For" "Harmony: Unplugged / King of the Gobblebugs" "Night Shift / No Snow Day" "Belly Blanked / All Give and No Take" "Luck O' the Oopsy / Rudemate" "Tour De Farce / Bad News" "Forget It / Gone" "Broken" "Emma's Dilemma" "Cheer Up" "Down to Earth" Movies Edit Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! Care Bears: To the Rescue Care Bears: Share Bear Shines Care Bears: The Giving Festival External LinksEdit Wikipedia: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Internet Movie Database: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot TV: Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Category:Television Series Category:Animation Studios by Little Airplane Productions Category:Kids' TV Shows